


I Just Needed to Hear Your Voice

by PlzdontcallmeVal (vlh114)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF, aidean - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlh114/pseuds/PlzdontcallmeVal
Summary: Aidan calls Dean.  He has his reasons.





	I Just Needed to Hear Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This place really exists. I see 'it' every morning on my way to work. I thought about posting a picture of it but it didn't feel right.

Dean didn't have to look at the screen to know who was calling; the ring tone so familiar he could hum it (and sometimes caught himself doing so) without thinking.  It was a ring tone he was not supposed to hear anymore but couldn't bring himself to change or block.  It was a ring tone he'd heard way too much over the last few days.  Dean was going to let it go to voicemail again, another message he could delete without listening to, but enough was enough, "What do you want, Aidan?"

The sting in the voice he heard, finally, at one time so loving and sweet, almost made Aidan end the call but he took a deep breath and said, "I just needed to hear your voice."

'Needed' not 'wanted'.  "You're not supposed to call anymore.  We agreed,  _you_ agreed."

"I know, I know but..."

"But what?" Dean cut in.  "It's over, Aidan.  It was just a fling.  We both said so.  I'm married now.  I love my wife."  He stopped himself before he could say that being together had been a mistake.  What they had shared in New Zealand during filming, briefly rekindled at a con in Japan a few years ago, had been real, words had been whispered in the dark and Dean wouldn't take them back now.  Sure it was difficult at first but time and distance were great for healing broken hearts, if one could admit his heart was broken. 

Before Dean could hang up like Aidan was sure he was going to Aidan had to explain or he'd get no peace, "I have a new...I mean, I'm filming at a new location.  Everyday my driver passes an old cemetery, the kind where the stones stand up instead of lay down.  One of the stones says ' _Dean_ ' on it."

"That's the person's last name, Aidan."

"I know but ' _Dean_ '.  I've tried looking the other way or closing my eyes but I see it every day... ' _Dean_ '.  On a headstone.  You don't understand what it's like seeing it every day.  I had to call."

The emotion in Aidan's voice, his one-time-lover's voice, softened Dean's mood a little, "I'm sorry Aidan."

"I needed to hear your voice."

"I know. You've heard it.  I have to go now."

"I still  love you."

The line went dead.


End file.
